The invention concerns a toy building set comprising a plurality of interconnectible building elements of the type defined in the introductory portion of claim 1.
A plurality of toy building sets are known, consisting of box-shaped building elements with coupling studs on the upper side and complementary coupling means on the under-side. Toy building sets of this type have been marketed for a number of years under the name DUPLO.RTM. and are described cribed in the Danish Patent Specification 120 627. With building elements of this type it is possible to build compact and relatively simple structures, and these building elements therefore appeal to small children in particular.
As the children develop, they try to meet their needs with toy building sets making it possible to build more complex structures. A plurality of examples of toy building sets of this type are known, an example being the toy building set described in the European Patent Application EP-A-460 081 This toy building set consists of a plurality of elements which can be fixed mutually in a variable angle. A toy building set of this type will be suitable for building large and flexible structures which contain moving parts.